bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bendy and the Ink Machine/Version History
Since on the early 2017 when Bendy and the Ink Machine became first available on Game Jolt, there have been updates, which introduce new content, fix bugs/glitches, tweaks, and things to balance the game. The player must download the latest patch before playing the game. This article lists updates to the game only from Steam, as the game was no longer available on Game Jolt and Itch.io. April 27, 2017 - Update Patch 1.0.1 * An incredibly minor update - Fixing the issue with Chapter 2's download from the game's first release. May 8, 2017 - Update Patch 1.0.2 General * Improving the axe so it can break down boards a bit properly. * Updated options menu. * Numerous bug fixing. Chapter 1 * Fixed the glove design for two of Bendy's miniature cutouts from the workroom and projector closet. * Re-added the missing audio where Ink Bendy's crawling through the pipes after activating the ink flow of the projector room. Chapter 2 * Featuring the respawning point's first design, only located from the entrance to the Music Department hall. * The door to the recording studio can now be only opened when killing the first wave of Searchers. * After the player gets killed by Ink Bendy during the chase and then getting send directly back to the ritual room, it skips to the part where Sammy walks to the small room when preparing to perform a ritual instead of starting the conversation all over. September 28, 2017 - Update Patch 1.3.0 * Upon Chapter 3's release, both Chapter 1 and 2'' are drastically redesigned along with new features and dozens of changes. October 5, 2017 - Update Patch 1.3.1 '''General' * Added a game pre-loader for the beginning before the main menu. * Updated functionality to the option menu. * Added more graphical options. * Graphics adjustments. * Updates to various text. * Updated credits to include the animator of the "Tombstone Picnic" cartoon Tiffany Chia (TimetheHobo) while fixing the first animated short's title and adding the characters' voice listing to give the voice providers more credits. * Additional optimization. * When obtained, the cans of Bacon Soup will no longer appear again upon playing each chapters again. Chapter 1 * Credits now load properly. * Chapter 2 loads properly. * The "WELCOME" sign from the beginning hallway of the workroom is added. Chapter 2 * Soft/hard locks at the end of Chapter 2 fixed. * AI paths updated. Chapter 3 * Fixed the unobtainable "Hearing Voices" achievement. * AI paths updated. * Enemy pathing updates. * Added visual objective queues in pause menu. * Changes to spawn timers. * Butcher Gang enemies have more unique AI. * Changes to hit-points and damage to enemies. * Changes to objective spawn points. * Updated objective instructions. * Increasing the amount of Bendy cutouts. * Ink Bendy now spawns frequently each time the Bendy cutout is destroyed instead of appearing after this quest was completed. October 27, 2017 - Update Patch 1.3.2 * Introducing the Bendy and the Ink Machine/''Hello Neighbor'' crossover mod Hello Bendy. October 31, 2017 - Update Patch 1.3.3 * The Hello Bendy mod, along with the promotion button to pre-order Hello Neighbor, is removed. * The Easter Egg referencing the YouTuber TZKUnit is added. November 5, 2017 - Update Patch 1.3.1.3 Chapter 1 * The missing ink-stained footprints near to the entrance of the Ink Machine's room when activating the said machine are re-added. * Slightly changing the animation for Ink Bendy's jumpscare. Chapter 3 * Ink Bendy can now react to the damaged Bendy cutouts while not chasing Henry. April 30, 2018 - Update Patch 1.4.0.0 * With the release of Chapter 4, three previous chapters are heavily remastered with additions of gameplay length, new features, new locations, etc. May 2, 2018 - Update Patch 1.4.0.1 * Three issues fixed. * Pause menu fixed. * New "Very Low" Quality Setting added. * Optimized graphical changes. * New Save Menu / System implemented. * Various major & minor bug fixes. * Secrets added. May 2, 2018 - Update Patch 1.4.0.2 * Fixed CH4 Hard Lock through chapter select. * Fixed CH3 Hard Lock through chapter select. * Minor bug fixes. * Fixed the bug for secrets. May 2, 2018 - Update Patch 1.4.0.3 * Some issues fixed. * Hardlock fix. * Adjusted collisions across chapters. * Unobtainable achievement fixes. * Player angled movement fixed. * Options menu updates. * Particles are now effected by lower quality settings. * Another new secret added. May 3, 2018 - Update Patch 1.4.0.4 * Some bugs fixed. June 9, 2018 - Update Patch 1.4.1.0 * Chapter 5's leaked title is added to the main menu's chapter selection screen. Category:Version updates